Various types of shoes are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a temperature controlled electric shoe that includes a generator configured to convert the kinetic energy of ambulation into electrical energy by means of a compressible heel section moving between a compressed position and a decompressed position, wherein a crank gear rotationally engages a spindle gear to rotate a circular magnet about a copper coil, whereby electrical energy is storable by means of a battery, said electrical energy therefore usable to heat a toe cap disposed within the shoe and power extant electronic accoutrements interconnected to the shoe by means of a plug connect, and wherein the compressible heel section further forces airflow selectively into the shoe interior, as desired, and alternately vents said airflow exteriorly to the shoe when a switch-valve is moved between a first valve position and a second valve position and a person wearing the shoe ambulates.